


The Signal

by Kalexforever91 (orphan_account)



Series: G!P Alien Emma Swan [10]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alien Emma Swan, Alien Kara Danvers, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, F/F, Futanari, Girl Penis Emma Swan, Girl Penis Kara Danvers, Kara is Emma's daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 20:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11387988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Kalexforever91
Summary: Kara picks up Alex Danver's and her team before heading to Primus, what was Cadmus and Gold industries up to?





	The Signal

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the latest part to the series, I wrote this a while back but forgot to post it.

Kara was waiting by the loading docks for Alex Danvers and the team she was leading on Primus, Kara had often wondered what it was that had Cadmus and Gold industries attention on the now ghost town of a colony but she promised her mother Emma that she would investigate.

Kara’s recent lover left the ship throwing Kara a wink over her shoulder, Lucy was a regular lover of Kara’s and it was a mutual arrangement, Kara was only interested in sex and so was Lucy.

Kara and her mother was the last of their kind and there was no restriction when it came to living alone, her ship was peaceful and that was the way Kara liked it.

Kara was working on the right thruster unit of her ship when a voice sounded softly, the voice sent a shiver up her spine “Kara Swan?” a voice asked.

Kara placed her wrench on the side and turned around to face the owner of the voice froze at the sight, standing before her was the most beautiful woman she had ever seen.

“Y-Y-Y-Yes” Kara stuttered internally kicking herself for stuttering over her words.

“Alex Danvers, I believe you are waiting for me and my team” she stated and Kara nodded her head “Of course I am, please get your team on board, store your things in the storage compartment and head to your bunks” Kara said and Alex nodded her head with a gentle smile “Thanks” she replied before looking to her team “Everyone on board” she ordered.

Kara bit her lip as she watched Alex’s rear as Alex walked up the ramp and onto the ship, Kara placed her hand on her heart and breathed heavily “Fuck” she squeaked “I’m so dead” she said before walking up the ramp and into her ship.

Mean whilst Emma, Regina, Ruby and Belle was loading their new cargo onto the ship, Regina and Emma had prepared the baby’s room for when Regina finally went into labour but it was not going to be for a while though.

Emma contacted her daughter Kara about Primus but Kara replied, ‘Not even started yet’ Emma worried about her daughter sometimes, Kara was a little reckless and ended up burning through her shields and thrusters doing stupid stunts.

Back with Kara:

The ship launched and Kara explained the rules about the bridge being off limits except for Alex, explaining that Alex would need to tell Kara where on Primus she needed to land.

Kara went into her bridge and messaged her mother Emma.

K: ‘On way to Primus now, this Alex is so freaking beautiful and hot’

Kara could imagine her mother laughing at the message.

R: ‘You’re mother busy making a deal for some parts now, haha sounds like you will have a struggle keeping your hands off her’

Kara smirked, trust Regina to tease her.

K: ‘I know, I’d rather have my hands on her’

R: ‘Why you heading to Primus for?’

Kara froze in shock, Regina was from Primus and of course Emma asked her daughter not to tell Regina she was taking a team to investigate Primus and her own investigation.

K: ‘Oh I spent a while in Cryo, I’m just catching up… I read all about Primus and wanted to see it myself’

R: ‘Be careful Kara, that curiosity will get you hurt… believe me Primus is nothing but a ghost now’

Kara could feel the sadness in the message.

K: ‘You miss it don’t you, what Primus once was?’

R: ‘Yeah Kara… I do… anyway what’s done is done… can’t change time’

Kara nodded her head in agreement before her ship final broke atmosphere, she was starting to wonder if investigating Primus was such a good idea after all.

K: ‘I got to go, tell mom I love her and I will meet up with you both one day soon’

R: ‘Take care Kara, be safe’

Kara smiled, Regina was protective of her… it made Kara think about her mother and her sister who were long since gone.

Alex was sitting in the galley with her team “Ok so the signal is emanating from here” she said pointing to the centre of the holo-map “If we land here” she said pointing to the outskirts of the primus main colony “then we’ll walk the rest of the way” she planned.

“Why not just land in the main colony landing zone?” one of her fellow investigators asked.

“We don’t know what that signal is, if it turns out to be dangerous” Alex replied and he nodded in agreement.

Alex looked around at her team “Ok, everyone go get your heads down and sleep… tomorrow we will arrive at Primus” Alex ordered and they soon went into the bunks and fell into a deep sleep.

Kara was sat alone in the pilot’s seat, she had listened in on the conversation “Signal… what the hell is going on down there” she did an active scan of the primus colony and sure enough there was a signal pinging out across the galaxy… no beyond that.

Across the universe.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
